Life and Union
by wintermeia
Summary: this took place 3 months after the movie. a story about Howl and Sophie after the war and the family they are trying to create. this is my first ever ever fanfic AND story R&R please and err...flames are welcome too. Warning: Lemon Up!
1. Chapter 1 The Lover's Mark

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (Although I wish they were) They are copyrighted to Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki, but really belonged to Diana Wynne Jones then Hayao Miyazaki made them into a movie and _blah! blah! blah!_  
**

**(A/N: this is my first ever ever fanfic and I'm also just starting to write stories. My problem is that I don't know how to mke a good ending and so, expect this to be long.**

**This story takes place 3 months after the end of the movie. I have not read the book since no library or bookstore have it in my country, or in my city. I'm ordering it via Internet and it's taking forever. I'm fairly new to Howl and Sophie and to riting stories as well. so please, please bare with me on this one. thank you****)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lover's Mark

It has been a 3 months since curses have been lifted and the war declared over

It has been a 3 months since curses have been lifted and the war declared over. Although the wizards who've turned themselves into flying monsters for their king are still scattered everywhere, Suliman inspite of her great power, can't seem to gather them all up in one day and even with prince Justin safely returned back home, these wizards are still out there. There was no news of them attacking any humans and it seems as the exchange of fires died down, they fell dormant but Suliman fears that a loud noise or a nearby fire may cause them to get aggrevated and attack especially when they are hiding some place that it is hard to find. To scry for them is near impossible too because they have turned themselves into these creatures, they cannot be scried as humans anymore with their own wizard names. A great number is still out in hiding and the king as well as prince Justin wanted them all sorted out, for the safety of the entire kingdom

Howl was just happy the Palace haven't summoned him – yet. He is still getting used to having a heart and the soft constant _thud – thud _in his left chest. It was a weird feeling, having a heart, Howl practically lived without one all his life, it doesn't feel any different but at the same time, it also feels something not quite the same.

"Breakfast, everyone!" a shout from below rang through the house, Howl smiled and slowly got up from the bath which he have been soaked in for almost three hours, one can never be clean enough. He was also doing a lot of concoctions and the earlier spotless bathroom is now spotted with different colors and the floor soaking with suds, water and droplets of different colors.

Howl reached for the fresh towel hanging by the rack, dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. He then went to his wardrobe to pick out his attire for the day. Somehow, all his vanities have simmered down – a bit. He doesn't go for flamboyant and extravagant suits anymore and just want to look clean for Sophie, she likes clean and spotless. She always compliment him when he wears plain clothes but clean and fresh and she makes a cute wrinkled nose when he wore his jeweled jacket over his blood red shirt with diamonds on its edges but will still say that its "…err, yeah, nice" with a face that makes Howl Jenkins ashamed for wearing such thing, he will go back to his room and change clothes.

"Howl! Markle is eating your share of breakfast!" Sophie shouted from below.

Howl Jumped to his feet and hurried downstairs, well, more like flew. He never used to care about breakfast and as a matter of fact he never did eat breakfast before, well, only when Markle whines about it when he's at home. But that was when it was just him, Markle and Calcifer. Breakfast was just a time waster for him, he never bothered about it. But now that Sophie is here in his flying castle (once just plain old moving) breakfast is a time for family, talk and a whole lot of fun. It makes the day right all throughout.

"Markle! If you touch a morsel of my bacon and eggs, I will – "

"HOWL!" Sophie shouted covering her bright red face turning around jumping up from her seat almost knocking the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice if Markle hadn't grabbed it.

The witch of the waste softly looked in Howl's direction then focused her eyes below his waist "Oh, what a pretty little – "

"Howl, will you put something on, you no shame wiz –" Calcifer shouted hovering directly inches from his face.

"What do you mean little?!" Howl putting his hands on his waste and smirked at the witch

Howl looked down seeing that the towel that wrapped his lower body is no longer there then looked at the witch of the waste eyeing him.

"Uhm, Master Howl, I think you really should put this on, Sophie's…uhm, please just put this around your waist?" Markle said handing over his blue cape.

Howl looked at Sophie's back with her hands still covering her face, and finally got hold of the situation. His face turned bright red and snatched Markle's blue cape wrapping it around his waste then just like a little child who was embarrassed in front of many people, he stormed upstairs shouting in a hurt voice "I hate breakfast!" Howl's bedroom door slammed too loudly that it threw the whole castle off-course in the air and Calcifer hurriedly went back to his grate to steady the flying castle.

Sophie turned around just in time to see a flick of Markle's cape hurrying upstairs. "Well…" Sophie said shrugging "Everyday there's something new" and smiled. "Grandmother, Markle, finish up your breakfast and Markle," she bent down to the boy's height and said "don't eat Howl's breakfast, okay?" ruffling his hair and giving him a quick smack on his reddening cheeks. "You know I won't Sophie." He smiled and climbed up his chair to continue the interrupted breakfast. "I wonder why it's so noisy this early in the morning?" The witch of the waste said to her plate of bacon and eggs.

Upstairs, Howl slammed himself on the bed faced down then crawled up like a ball feeling sluggish. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Howl? It's me Sophie. Can I come in, please?" Sophie said from the other side.

"Go Away!" was his reply "I never ever will eat breakfast ever again!"

_Oh, what a child!_ Sophie thought. She rolled her eyes and went to open the door "I'm coming in…"

"NO, don't - !" Howl shouted but unable to stop Sophie, he threw the cover around himself and was determined never to emerge from it ever again. Sophie couldn't help but smile _he's so adorable!_

Sophie sat by the side of the big lump on the bed and patted it gently. "Howl, it's quite alright, now, come down with me and we'll eat breakfast together."

Howl liked the idea of him and Sophie eating breakfast together but then his child heart and mind will not easily give in. he kept quiet under the covers. He will never give in no matter what!

"Oh, come now Howl, or else Markle will finish off all the bacon and eggs."

Howl snapped the covers and Sophie was taken aback as a disheveled Howl suddenly emerged and came face to face with her "Just let him try!" Howl said threateningly. Sophie giggled and cupped his face uncovering his beautiful face from a hoard of soft raven black hair.

_He's so handsome. How did I become so lucky? Me, plain and simple Sophie Hatter, eldest of three with no bright future awaiting for me. Now this man, this childlike overly sensitive vain man with a heart of gold and such a beauty that all women whoons upon told me he loves me. Me, plain and never beauti – _

"You're so beautiful Sophie" Howl said suddenly staring in her hazel eyes. He has lost his childlike expression and staring directly at the beauty before him kneeling on the bed with his hands in front of him to support himself his body still covered from his blanket and hiding away his naked body.

Sophie blushed and bowed her head down snapping out of the trance that is emanating between the two of them. "C'mon, let's eat breakfast" Sophie said suddenly. Howl smiled then hid under the covers again. It's a game he wants to play when he throws a big tantrum.

Sophie poked the mass of ball on the bed hard "C'mon kid! Let's eat breakfast, I'm starved." She stood up and as she turned her back from the bed, Howl emerged from the covers and grabbed her and she flopped down on the bed as Howl pinned her down one hand on her waist the other on her hand raised above her head. Their faces too close together, Sophie blushed _if this is a spell, I am completely succumbed by it and I really don't mind one bit_!

Howl could not resist, Sophie was so beautiful and on his bed! His chest is aching from his heart pounding so hard, but he didn't mind at all, he likes it loud thud as if it's trying to escape from his rib cage. He likes the feel and the pain of it. It's something new and his heart is only this excited when he's this close to Sophie. His beloved, his one and only. He leaned in closer, slowly, he closed his eyes and met his lips with her soft warm lips.

Sophie can smell fresh jasmine emanating from Howl, his kiss is so sweet and she felt like she's already too full to eat breakfast. She hugged Howl tighter by the waist feeling his naked body warm against her hands. She was about to respond to the lovely kiss when she suddenly felt something hard press against her thighs and Howl's eyes widened and broke the kiss blushing heavily, sitting up. Sophie rolled half of her body on the side and laughed softly, she understood what that kind of bulge poking her a minute ago. She sat up beside Howl and kissed his bare shoulder which sent sparks and making the hair at the back of his neck stand on ends. He grinned and bowed down to hide his silly grin he can't seem to wipe off his face.

"C'mon kid. Breakfast. I'm hungry." Sophie said standing up. Howl grabbed her hand sending her backwards falling straight for a kiss. "Get dressed and come down to have breakfast." Howl nodded and waited for Sophie to shut the door behind falling back to the bed.

Sophie knew only to well what Howl will do and so opened the door again quickly catching Howl as he fell back to the bed. Smiling as howl quickly shot up from the bed, "I'm getting dressed, closed the door!" she giggled and closed the door. "Stop diddly-dallying Howl! I'm Hungry!" she laughed softly then went back downstairs.

Howl laughed softly and cringed his neck, it stung from the sudden action. _Ah! Sophie. My heart is yours._ Then went to the open wardrobe and chose a plain white shirt and black pants and made haste not to make Sophie wait.

Sophie made her way downstairs with a wistful smile on her face. Markle knew only too well what that kind of smile is. "Sophie, I left enough bacon and eggs for you and Master Howl, will he be coming back down now?" Markle asked taking his and the witch's plate to the sink.

"Yes, thank you Markle. Just take those dishes by the sink, I'll wash it after Howl and I eat. Will you please kindly escort Grandmother to the garden porch, take Heine with you too."

"Then can I play with Heine?" Markle asked escorting the witch of the waste up her seat.

"Yes, you may. I'll do the shopping today." Sophie said, arranging the table and cleaning up the crumbs. she arranged the plates across each other and sat down to wait for Howl.

Markle yelp happily and Heine wheezed joyfully following the boy and the witch outside to the garden porch.

"Is he normal now?" Calcifer asked Sophie. She laughed "When has Howl ever normal?"

"yeah, you got a point there." Calcifer said "I'm setting the castle down" announcing as the castle made a rustling and clanging sound with a soft thud a few minutes later.

They both heard the door closing upstairs followed by the emergence of Howl, now fully dressed, at the bottom of the stairs and directly went to eat breakfast with Sophie.

"I love breakfasts!" howl said and ate his plate clean.

"Cal, if anyone asks, tell them I'm in the garden." Sophie said grabbing her basket and proceeded to go down the stairs.

"Will do, Sophie." Calcifer said grabbing a log and munching at it happily.

After about ten minutes, Howl rushed down stairs shouting for Sophie.

"She's in the garden! Pipe down will you? You're worst than Markle!" Calcifer yelled at Howl

"Oh." Howl said in response and glared at the fire demon

"What?! You really are worst than the six year old and Markle is much more responsible than you if I may add!" the fire demon said crossing his arms conjured up from his flames.

Howl pouted and went to the stairs leading to the front door.

"I mean really, how do you think this castle ever survived before without Sophie? It was such a big mess, and personally I didn't mind but this castle is slowly crumbling, you know and you're not always at home and Markle's the only one who keeps me alive all this while, and YOU!" Calcifer said shouting at Howl's retreating making his way to the door, turning the dial to pink and went on his way not giving the demon a glimpse or a word. "You are out all day wooing girls and coming home exhausted ordering me around and Markle! It's really a good thing that Markle doesn't complain but, uh-uh, not me, I will give you a piece of my mind and let me tell you – " and Calcifer's voice was shut out as the door closed.

_I mean really, that fire demon is worst than an old lady's rambling, Sophie did not even ramble like that when she was an old lady. I think freedom made Calcifer a bit too outspoken, if that's even possible._

Howl thinking about all these and at the same time searching the wide fields of soft grass and flowers for his Sophie. She couldn't spot him anywhere, and a bit of panic went through his mind, although she couldn't really have gone anywhere else. _She probably fell asleep on the grass again._ He thought and walked through the field looking everywhere, he dare not shout since he wants to surprise Sophie, well, as soon as he spots her, that is.

Sophie closed her eyes and feels the soft grass around her. It was thick and tall enough to hide her as she lie down. She can feel the warm earth on her back and the cold breeze blowing around her. She smelled sweet wild flowers that the air carries to tickle her nose. All is so peaceful and calm. It is like her sanctuary from a hard day of work cleaning and cooking in the castle. Not that she's complaining, she loves doing these things, it's just that sometimes, it really is nice to have some time of peace for yourself. The soft rustling of the grass as the wind serenades them is like a symphony of faeries singing for her. She wished for a certain person to be with her right this moment. To feel his lips on her again. She touched her lower lips and remembered the kiss they shared earlier today, the intensity and the passion of it all. She blushed and giggled like a school girl.

Sophie covered her face with one hand then opened her eyes. She could see the clear blue skies through the gaps of her hand, she raised her hands up to sky reaching for it but unable to grab hold of it.

_Just like those blue eyes._ She thought _so near yet so far_

Her face fell into a sad state and bit her lip as her hand limply fell beside her.

Howl was surprised when he saw a hand raised as if reaching for the sky from the pool of green in front of him. He smiled and then proceeded to where the hand disappeared to. Then he saw Sophie with her eyes close and a soft smile across her face lying on the grass just across the star lake. _She's sparkling again_. He stopped suddenly in his tracks and held his left chest. It's doing that loud _thudding_ again. Not that he's complaining but he feels nervous and he can feel his knees about to give in.

T_his is very unusual indeed. Ladies crumble before me but it is never I who crumbles before a Lady. She's not even looking at me! She probably doesn't even know I'm here. You are really something dear Sophie._ Howl thought as he continued approaching Sophie as gently and without a sound as he could.

When he was inches away from her, he let the wind carry his body and he gently floated down beside Sophie. He moved swiftly to kiss her and she gave a soft little gasp but was instantly taken full on the lips.

Sophie was so surprised that the man she was wishing to be with is suddenly by her side, kissing him. She closed her eyes to savor the sweet taste and responded to his kiss. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his made its way to hug her by the waist. Their body closely tight to each other, it was too blissful. Her left hand fell to is chest and was alarmed of the great beating coming from it.

"Howl, you're heart…Are you alright?" Sophie said breaking the kiss. She saw Howl with a soft look and a smile on his face as if under a spell. She cupped her left hand to his face and felt that he was too warm and worried that he might be coming down with a fever. "Howl, are you alright? Are you coming down with something?"

Howl seeing the worry on her face laughed softly and kissed her again. "No Sophie. I'm quite fine…" he trailed off "Well, not entirely alright." He said in a whisper to himself but smiled at Sophie. He didn't want to worry her. Whatever it is that he is coming down with it wasn't really anything bad, just the pure wanting to take in this woman beside him.

"My heart wants to explode for all the love I feel for you" was all he said and it escaped his lips even before he realized he was saying it. It was so cheesy and he blushed and let the wind blew his raven black hair to his face to hide his reddening cheeks. He heard a soft sniffing beside him and looked at Sophie with watery eyes, now sitting up, trying to wipe all the tears that seemed to overflow in her eyes.

"Sophie?" Howl said suddenly concerned. Sophie shook her head "No-_sob-_Howl-_sob_-I'm fine. R-really" Sophie answered quickly in between sobs. Howl sat up beside her and took her in his arms, still wondering if he had said something to make her cry like that. Sophie grabbed on to his white shirt as if for her dear life all the while trying her best to stop crying.

She sobbed soaking Howl's shirt drenched with her tears, Howl stroked her soft silver hair glinting in the afternoon sun. He started rocking her like a child and kissed the top of her head. "Sophie, love, please, tell me what I have done to make you cry."

Sophie pulled away slowly wiping her cheeks "Oh, I soaked your shirt, Howl, I'm so sorry" then she tried to wipe them away clumsily with her tear stained hands. Howl smiled and caught her hands, he kissed them both and let one go. "It is nothing of importance, Love" he said and waved on his chest and the white shirt vanished to be replaced with a cream shirt belted black at the waist. Then he looked at Sophie, smiling with eyebrows up "See?" he said. Sophie gave a soft "Oh" and then smiled at him. Her tears are finally subsiding.

"I was just so happy, Howl" she finally said taking control of her shaky voice "So happy that your heart loves me – that you love me." She said holding his face in her hands.

Howl yielded his cheeks in her hands savoring the feel of her hands on his face. Then, again, not really realizing what he was saying he asked her in a soft and a voice that was so full of love for her "Be mine, Sophie, Be mine forever." Sophie, surprised, took back her hands and covered her _o_ shaped mouth. She felt like crying all over again.

Howl looked at her inquiringly and for the first time in his entire life, he was very nervous and quite unsure of himself in front of a woman. He was always so sure when it comes to ladies, he was a ladies man. He knows all the clicks and turns on how to tweak women to do his bidding making them dance at the palm of his hand. But then he thought that Sophie really wasn't your average girl around the corner. She was _the _best of the best of the best and his selfish little heart want her all to himself.

_If she would have me too?_ Howl thought quite at the end of his nerves. He was so sure his heart would be leaping out of his chest any second now. He could not keep his cool anymore and started to burrow his brows.

Sophie didn't want to cry again for she knows that it would be hard to make her eye stop again. She felt like Christmas has come too soon in January. She remembered all those times Howl had kissed her and when things get a little too steamy, he would always _always _pull away from her. For the first time, she was so sure of something, she was sure that Howl loves her. A certain confidence sparked inside her that she never knew that she had.

She pulled herself close to him wrapping her hands on his neck and bringing her face close enough to smell the mint breath from his mouth. He could feel his heart pounding against her breasts. She was almost on his lap and she dived in slowly for a kiss. Howl tried to pull away again but she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck making him firm against her.

Howl pried open her soft lips with his tongue and she was all too willingly consented. Their passionate kiss seemed to las forever. Howl pulled even more closer until her breasts pressed hard against his chest. Then his kisses traveled from her lips to her cheek as Howl could taste the dried tears, he took it all in. Then Sophie arched her neck sideways giving Howl more access to her neck. He kissed and suckle the wonderful smell of her skin against his lips and nose, then he started to playfully nibble on her ears then licked it which sent sparks to Sophie making her gasp and moan softly making Howl stop and bit his lift, his hand forming a fist tangling with her dress by the waist. He pulled slowly and gently away but still held Sophie close to him.

"Have I done something wrong?" came Sophie's voice with the evident hint of hurt and worry.

Howl alarmed at this that Sophie would think that she have wronged him when it was actually him that he knows the one doing something wrong to her.

He hugged her tightly "No, Sophie…it's just that…" he sighed deeply and let her go so he could see her face.

"Just that…" Howl began "I don't want to take advantage of you this way. I want to make everything proper and right between us and actually…" his voice trailed of a bit as if in deep thought "I can't help myself when I kiss you, I want so much of you, Sophie!" he finished of with a pain in his voice and frustration trying to make Sophie understand that it was actually him doing her wrong and improper to her.

Sophie cupped is face with her hands adoring the sad and pouty face that Howl was giving her and chuckled.

"But, Howl. I want so much of you too." She said as if explaining to a child "We have been together these past months and you know…" she said matter-of-factly "I also can't help myself when I'm with you. If you only know the pain I feel whenever you kiss me and pull away."

"No, love." Howl said standing up letting the wind carry him again and bringing Sophie up floating beside him. He whisked his hand while the other holding hers and then his black pants turned bright white tucked in black dragon hide boots and his cream shirt grew long in is arms, the black belt turned white and Sophie's blue-gray dress was a shade of ecru, a sort of sleeveless Sunday dress only much more intricate layers of silk and laces with crystal buttons from her chest down the length of the dress laces paired with elegant white shoes.

He held his right hand with her left and placed it palm to palm with each other as if in prayer and brought it eye level on their side as they faced each other. The sunset slowly outlined her slim figure and her silver hair shone more dazzling. She felt his heart pound hard against his chest again.

"Sophie Hatter, would you love me forever?" Howl asked holding Sophie's hands close to his chest while her other free hand rested on his shoulders.

"Of course I would, Howl. I thought you knew that already. I am yours." Sophie answered blushing slightly.

Howl smiled "Now, ask me if I would love you forever, Sophie" he ordered and made Sophie's cheeks a tad more tinter shade of red.

"But…Howl…"

"Please, Sophie, you have to ask me too…" Howl said with a smile.

Sophie nodded, "Alright…" she gulped then said in a soft voice full of love, "Howl…"

"Howl Jenkins, Sophie…" Howl said suddenly and she nodded "Alright…"

"Howl Jenkins…would you…love me…forever?" _and if he said no?_ Sophie thought

"I am yours, Sophie" Howl said then added "I thought you knew that already?"

Sophie laughed as she saw the grin on his face. "Now I am yours, Sophie Hatter." She smiled at that then closed her eyes and they kissed.

Sophie felt something on her left palm, a soft warm feeling, like holding a hot water bottle, hot but comforting in a way, but she was too consumed with Howl's kiss, it was as though she can feel and sense Howl's presence more now than before, not just his mere presence or the kiss, but something else. Something that is solely, Howl. For a flicker, she even felt what he feels. At least she thought she did.

"I love you Howl" Sophie said. "I am yours, all yours."

"Sophie…kiss me" Howl said as if pleading

Sophie hugged him and they fell on the soft grass.

Howl move in on top of her with one hand supporting her head and the other right hand on her waist. He moved his face slowly to hers and slowly, Sophie closed her eyes and their lips met engulfed in a passionate kiss. His right hand slowly traveled from waist to shoulders, he traced her neckline then down her chest, cupping her breasts. Sophie let out a soft moan as Howl's kisses traveled from her lips to her neck and to her bare shoulders. He gently placed her head on the grass and made a dancing movement with her fingers right above the buttons of Sophie's dress and they fell off one by one revealing her naked body.

He then kissed her breasts then sucking on one while massaging the other. She let out a soft moan again from the movements making Howl very excited. Sophie tried to remove his suit and Howl momentarily let go of her breasts to whisk away his upper clothing and as though caught by the air, it dissolved to reveal his fine physique. Sophie marveled at the man on top of her, the sun setting as slowly as it could, it made his raven black hair glint, she closed her eyes and arched her back as though offering Howl her whole body. Howl took her and made his pants dissolve with the air as well and a wave of his hands and a blanket appeared to cover their naked bodies against the blowing breeze.

Sophie traced his back and then pulling his face to kiss her again. Howl moved his hands like water through Sophie's body memorizing every curve and then from her lips, his kisses traveled to her neck, her breasts, her tummy and down her thighs which made Sophie moan even more. He followed the same route to travel back to her lips. His hands moved down and parted her thighs and then he softly made his way into her wet bud. She arched her back once more gasping from the intense feeling which she welcomed and parted her legs a little more. She looked at Howl and saw him looking at her "_Howl…"_ she whispered as Howl slowly massaged her rosebud.

"_Sophie…"_ Howl whispered back as he can also no longer contain his wanting to enter her. But he delayed, he was a bit worried to hurt Sophie but then he also can't deny the hardness he's been feeling. He kept massaging Sophie a little more faster and she was keeping a pace with his hands moaning all the while, opening and closing her eyes from the wonderful feeling that Howl's giving her. she became more wetter and wetter as Howl became harder and harder. Then when he can't delay it any longer, he stopped massaging her bud and moved himself into position, her stomach tightened a bit from the abrupt halt and almost squealed "_Howl, please don't stop"_ Sophie whispered. He kissed her then said in a low voice "Sophie, this may hurt a little…" she nodded and even though it was her first time, well, she have heard girls in the shop talk about it sometimes and she and her sisters did talk about it at one point. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

Howl slowly entered her and made his way in, she was so smooth and tight. Sophie made a face as a new kind of pain engulfed her but it was nothing like she have heard, it was a felling she really can't quite describe. It does give her pain but at the same time, a wonderful feeling of Howl inside her. Howl seeing her pained scrunched up face, suddenly made a move wanting to pull back "Sophie, I'm sorry dear…" but as he was about to pull out, Sophie grabbed his waist and pushed him down slowly gasping "No…._Howl…please….no…" _Howl smiled then kissed her as passionately as he can on the lips then slowly thrust in her slowly out, then in, then out and then they were able to make a pace. Howl becoming more excited from Sophie's gasps and moan as Sophie is also getting more heated from Howl's escaping moans and kisses. Soon, their pace became quicker and harder. "Howl…Howl…" quicker and harder was his response knowing that Sophie is about to come, he thrust in more faster and harder "Sophie…Sophie…." He's about to come too and Sophie dug her toes on the ground curling as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her as he arched his back feeling all his energy burst inside her. Sophie felt Howl's hot seeds exploding inside her as she herself exploded in so much bliss. Then Howl slowly fell down at her side pulling her closer to him, he kissed her on the forehead then hugged her as if he never meant to let her go. "I love you so much, Sophie." She smiled resting her head on his chest "I love you too, Howl" and the two exhausted from their love making, fell asleep as the wind blew another perfume of wild flowers.

Minutes later which seemed like hours, Howl opened his eyes to the clear blue skies above him. Then she heard Sophie's soft breathing beside him. He smiled and hugged her closer to him giving her a soft kiss of the forehead. "Sophie?" he really didn't want to wake her up but he also didn't want to worry everyone at the castle. He especially thought of Markle following them in the garden finding them naked under a blanket against the earth. When he waved the blanket to disappear, clothes re-appeared in a fluid motion wrapping their bodies like dandelions in the air only to come together and not to fly away from each other. The cream sleeveless dress for Sophie and the all white shirt and pants for him, he didn't have any use for the suite.

Sophie wriggled and snuggled on his chest before she opened her eyes to see Howl smiling at her. Remembering their recent activity and feeling a bit sore dow, she blushed and started o get up. She noticed their clothes back on and inspected her cream dress, it fitted her perfectly revealing the curve of her waists. Howl made a move to get up taking Sophie along with him letting the air carry them and glided standing up. Howl never really did anything too normal such as walking, only when circumstances requires it.

Hand in hand with smiles on their faces. They made their way towards the door to the entrance of the castle.

* * *

**A/N: I've done the next chapter and planning to make it atleast about 5? or until I can get to Sophie giving birth. **

**Please bare with the poor grammar, description and the boring story. I'm fairly new in writing stories, so, please...please...constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

* * *

**A/N: None of the characters belong to me, they are copyrighted to Diana Wynne Jones and from Hayao's Miyazaki's movie.**

**This is based off that movie since I have not yet read the book.  
**

**I've edited the story, It's still a long way from good but still, I've managed to clean up the wrong grammars.**

**Anyway, Here's the second chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Along the way, something nagged at the back of Howl's mind and he knows that he have to explain to Sophie, he just hope that she would understand

Along the way, something nagged at the back of Howl's mind and he knows that he have to explain to Sophie, he just hope that she would understand. _It seemed so perfect at the time_ he thought miserably _how come it doesn't feel like that anymore?_

Before reaching the door, he held Sophie to a halt and made her face him.

"Sophie, please don't hate me on what I'm about to tell you…" Howl said suddenly. Sophie looked at his worried face and thought that whatever it was that Howl's gonna tell her, she can take it, she is just in full bliss right now and nothing can upset her. She looked at Howl smiling.

"What is it Howl? You've suddenly realized what a mistake I was and that you want to fall in-love with another girl?" she said all this with a smile that send chills at the back of Howl's neck.

"How can you say all that with a smile on your face?" Howl said in a surprised and disbelieving face.

"I'm just too happy Howl, are you sure you didn't put a "Happiness" spell on me?" Sophie said still with a soft smile looking at Howl inquiringly.

Howl shook his head laughing softly "No, I'm sure I didn't" then he became serious again and added "That's really not the spell I casted…" seeing the inquiring look on Sophie, he began to explain

"Well, you see…uhm…Sophie…you remember the palm thingy I did a while ago?" Howl asked nervously at Sophie.

Sophie nodded and remembered how curious she was about that. Then she lifted her hand to look at her palm and she was surprised that instead of the usual dull lines on her palms she saw a triangular shape boxed with writing on the sides of some ancient language she really can't decipher. In the middle of the triangle is letter intricately intertwined and beautifully written letters HJ and SH. Somehow, everything clicked together, the hesitations, the white attires and well, everything else. She put her left palm to her closed mouth and started crying. Howl was thoroughly worried about that and held her hands.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I know I should have asked you formally first, really, I'm sorry…" Howl said with worry in his eyes thinking that she already know what it was. Somehow, he thinks that he did great wrong to Sophie, although it seemed so perfect when he did it.

"It's alright Howl. Really…" Sophie said "You don't have to say sorry, are you sorry that you did it?" Sophie asked with worry at what the answer might be

Howl vigorously shook his head "No, Sophie, I loved every moment of it! It's just that…" he trailed off then held her hands "You see, that's a lover's mark…" he said trailing off

Sophie crinkled her eyebrows "What is a lover's mark?" she asked. She thought that the symbol in her palm simply meant that Howl loves her and that the mark proves how much that love is.

Howl sighed deeply before he said anything "Well, a lover's mark is something that is fully binding. It bound not only our hearts but our souls as well. But it is not something that works just because you want to do the spell with someone you fancy…argh! This is harder than I thought…" Howl said with crinkled brows mirroring Sophie's.

"Put it this way Sophie, If two souls are dancing in the same way hence they are dancing in the same tune. That means it can only be made if the souls are only dancing the same way because the mark is sort of like the tune to accompany the lover's dance. So it is very binding and as far as I know, it has never been broken ever before since it's pretty hard to conjure or made complete." Howl breathe deeply then continued

"You see, a soul is the purest of all beings and so it does not lie, that's why it's very precious and very powerful too. The heart is the closest thing to the soul even if it's just some sort of beating device. Then the mind comes second. So, the spell I have casted between us is something sort of unbreakable." Howl finished and took a deep breath watching the effects of his words on Sophie.

When she didn't react and just gaped at him, he bit his lip then started apologizing profusely "I'm sorry for not telling you, it seemed so perfect at the time…and…"

Sophie put a finger in his mouth as he held his breath. "I never thought you loved me that much Howl!" running to him burying her face on his chest soaking it with tears.

Howl smiled and let go of his breath relieved. "I do love you that much, and much more, Sophie." Then made her face him and kissed her. Everything is just perfect. He was so happy, happiness that he has never felt before.

This human girl has bewitched him. _If this is a spell, I am absolutely succumbed by it and I don't mind one bit._ Howl thought smelling the wild flower scented hair of Sophie.

"You two were snogging each other all this time while me and Calcifer and Granma and Heine are starving to death?!" Markle yelled at the open door. His arms crossed across his chest. His chubby little cheeks are evidently blushing. Heine wheezing merrily at his side.

The two were startled and broke apart too quickly. "Markle!" Sophie said a bit too loud full red on the face.

Howl on the other hand sighed and bowed down to the boy's height to come face to face with him "Are you sir, the Great Wizard Howl's apprentice or not?" he was really quite put-out by the interruption.

Markle taken a back lowered his hand and started fidgeting. "Yes I am, Master Howl" he answered in a small whisper then remembering something he added quickly "But Calcifer doesn't listen to me!" defending him self giving him courage again to frown at the two adults.

Howl placed his closed fist under his chin and thought deeply. "yeah…I guess so…"

"well, then, Sophie dear?" Howl glanced at Sophie clumsily wiping tears away from her face, offering an arm. She took it happily and they proceeded to enter the house, Sophie ruffling Markle's hair as they passed by him. Markle smiled and closed the door after him and Heine, with the usual clicking and changing of the color wheel.

"Oh, Howl, sorry to wet your shirt" Sophie said while rubbing Howl's wet shirt.

"No worries, Love" and with a wave of his hand on his front shirt, it dried up quickly.

"Oh, there you are! We were starving!" Calcifer yelled when the two emerged from the stairs. "Didn't you guys wear a different set of clothes when you went into the garden?"

"Sorry Cal, I'm stepping on it!" and Sophie hurried past the demon fire by the grate waving a hand on him and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Completely ignoring his last statement.

"It was fun in the garden wasn't it?" The witch of the waste said watching the both of them as she sat with a curious smile by the couch, Heine running over her side.

"No worries, Sophie, we were just starving to death, but hey! It's okay." Calcifer said softly then rounded on Howl

"You! You kidnapped her, you all-knowing, all-powerful wizard! You meanie!" then a thought hit him and made a blank face at Howl as he wave a right hand at him proceeding towards the couch to sit beside the witch of the waste.

"Master Howl! What did you do to Calcifer?" Markle shouted and Howl stopped dead on his tracks looking and gawking open-mouthed at the fire demon by the grate turning a nice shade of green, he didn't do anything at all! At least he was sure he didn't. Then a long sly grin formed in the fire demon's face.

"YOU DID IT!! Didn't you Howl?! You lean mean wizard you are!! Wahahahahaha!!" then a burst of red and orange fire exploded by the grate which surprised Sophie as she went out of the kitchen to set the table.

Howl rolled his eyes then proceeded to slump on the couch. The fire demon calmed his fires and hovered by Sophie's ear and whispered with a sly grin "Was he really any good in bed as he says he is?" Sophie blushed furiously then turned her head to the demon "CALCIFER!" then stalked off handing the plates to Markle without a word and then went back to the kitchen glaring at Howl on the way.

Howl glared at Calcifer "What?" the demon said defiantly and went back to the grate whispering something like "party pooper" and "I was just asking…what's wrong with that?"

Markle went to the grate and asked the fire demon "What's that all about, Calcifer? What did you say to Sophie?" with his hands on the plate frowning at Calcifer.

The demon opened his mouth but before Calcifer could answer Howl interjected in "Don't you dare Calcifer!" pointing a finger at him

"Markle just set the table and read the next chapter on the spell book I gave you, I will test you tomorrow, and no more questions!" standing up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

Markle shrugged at his Master's back and let the subject drop then went on to place the plates on the table and ran to the drawer for the silverwares. One thing Markle have learned from living with Howl is that when he tells him to do something, he just must do it or else he'll never have peace. And he's a good kid, he knows that when adult topics are discussed, he really shouldn't pry on it too much, and anyway, they'll all give him the "You'll know when you're older" reply.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked that, but I'm a demon! I can't help it I want to know!" Cal sighed to himself then went to the kitchen pouting on his way to apologize.

As Howl entered the kitchen, he saw Sophie adding herbs and other ingredients to the pot of stew, her back on him. The kitchen was one of Howl's many gifts to Sophie. She never complained cooking on the grate with Calcifer and Calcifer loves her dearly. But it was also him who suggested that every woman would love to have a kitchen of their own and he added with his usual sly grinning face that if Howl did so, Sophie would love him more then raised his eyebrows suggestively at him. He really didn't probe on how the demon knew this about women but he totally forgot to be curious about that when he heard the demon making more suggestions as to what more Sophie might do when she's happy with him. And so, Sophie got her own kitchen.

Howl approached Sophie softly and then when he was near enough, he bowed down, placing his forehead on her shoulder. Sophie was surprised then turned around to Howl. "I'm sorry" was all he said. Sophie smiled, turned around and squeezed his nose playfully.

"This is so unlike you, Howl" Sophie said as Howl rub his nose.

"A boy can change. And I do swear, I never said anything to Calcifer, I mean, how could I? Markle was there." Sophie smiled

"I suppose so, but how did Cal knew about that?" Sophie blushed again.

"He really didn't Sophie, it was the lover's mark that I saw on your palm and his that made me know." Calcifer said suddenly by the door and the two turned around to face him.

"Lover's mark?" Sophie asked "oh, this" raising her left palm up.

A waft of fresh and delicious smell engulfed their noses and Calcifer forgot about the Lover's mark.

"Wow! That is delicious! I really am starving to death y'know." He announced hovering over the pot of stew.

Sophie laughed at him then shooed him off "Dinner's up, wait for me at the table and Howl, dear, please get the bowl of mashed potato and gravy by the counter, thank you!" Howl grabbed the things he was asked to grab then went out to the dining table while Calcifer followed suite floating left and right dancing in the air smelling the delicious aroma.

Markle was just tidying up his spell book while Howl was just about to seat when Sophie came in with a porcelain pot.

Howl helped her with the pot placed them on the table and took his seat at the center where the head of the family seats and Sophie taking the seat on Howl's left. Markle and Calcifer sat side by side with Calcifer more on hovering over rather than sitting, The witch of the waste beside Sophie so she can assist her in eating and Heine happily eating on the floor at Markle's side.

"Bon Appetite everyone" Howl said and everyone started eating.

Markle and Calcifer started eating horrendously and seeing Sophie eyeing them, they started eating a bit more refined but still faster than everyone else. She shook her head and laughed softly as did Howl.

Markle talked about how a spell he was told to practice on went wrong the first time he tried it but made it better on the second time and telling of how he managed to almost threw Heine out the garden and how it would probably make a splat if he landed since the castle was flying at the moment. Sophie made a face as Heine wheezed at Markle.

"You're upsetting Sophie, Markle, shut up and eat or I'll eat that for you!" Calcifer yelled at him. Markle stuck his tongue out at him and placed his arm protectively on his plate from Calcifer and started eating but he did simmer down a bit with his stories. Sophie giggled while offering the witch of the waste another spoonful of porridge. Then ate a spoonful of stew herself.

Howl watched his newly formed members of his family, quite and assortment they are. Markle was like his son and Calcifer his brother. Uncle and nephew always bickering and teasing each other but always end up having a good time and at the same time, he also gets a lot of advice from the fire demon and the only other man in the house he can talk to. Although he would never admit it, he was really glad that the fire demon decided to stay with them after all.

Sophie of course, now his loving partner. His loving beautiful partner. He may be the greatest wizard of his time but Sophie definitely has powers that Howl can only imagine. She gave back his heart, gave him strength to face his own fears not to mention made him acknowledge that he has fears. She has charmed the fire demon and practically made him his slave always there at her beck and call.

_Calcifer even follows her more than he does me nowadays And he gets him to apologize! _He thought wildly.

Even the Witch of the Waste who was feared by many was charmed by her. The witch, now a helpless old lady with no powers and returned to her true age, people would have taken advantage of that and beat her up to a pulp and leave her on the side of the street for all the mean and horrible things she has done to wither and die but Sophie kept her in, cared for her as she would with her own mother (if she can find her, that is).

_And the most amazing thing that she have done yet, is that she was able to make Markle take a bath everyday even brushing his teeth! Everyday! Bath and brush his teeth! Everyday!_ He smiled watching Sophie feeding the witch and eating at the same time.

All in all, the castle was a tad brighter and happier because of her.

There was a knock on the door, Markle hurried up his seat "I'll get it" he announced and ran to answer the door. He rarely uses his disguise for there really isn't a need for it anymore, he have mastered disguises already.

When he opened it, it was a Royal messenger wearing his red uniform and brown cape. "A letter for Wizard Howl Jenkins from the King himself." He announced well practiced but frowned a bit when he saw only a boy. Markle bowed and said "I am Markle, Wizard Howl's apprentice, thank you" and took the letter from the messenger's hand. Then Markle closed the door on his face and with the usual clicking of the doorknob behind him ran to the dinner table to give the letter to his master.

Howl wiped his hands and mouth clean before taking the letter from Markle. Then he quickly opened and read it. He made a face and looked at everyone at the table and saw Markle and Sophie with a curious look on their faces. Calcifer eating while the witch of the waste had her mouth open looking at the raised spoon that Sophie was half way to feed to her before the knock on the door was made.

"it's from the king, he wants me to report in at the palace tomorrow morning. It seems that they are having a hard time rallying the wizards who've turned themselves into monsters during the war and they want the help of every sorcerer available." He declared folding back the letter with the broken seal and tucking it in his pocket. He put his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his crossed fingers. He has that bored look on his face and Sophie knew that Howl really hates going to the palace because he really doesn't want to meet Madame Suliman.

"Howl?" Sophie asked cautiously.

Howl sighed deeply then fell back on his chair. "I will have to go." He said exasperated then crossed his arms across his chest slumping back to his seat.

Sophie looked at him "Would you like me to come with you?" she asked. She knows what those burrowed brows means.

Howl would love it if Sophie could come with him at the palace but then he remembered Prince Justin having a crush on his beloved that he thought against it and it was a general assembly of Wizards and Witches, she will be taken aside to wait for him something that Howl will never allow to be done to Sophie. There really was nothing much to fear from Suliman, it really just makes him uncomfortable around her. Then an idea came to him.

_It's abut time too._ He thought to himself. _Plus, it would lessen Sophie's worries._

He shook his head at Sophie then looked at Markle "Will you come with me at the Palace Markle? I do believe it's also about time that I present my apprentice to Suliman." He said. Markle gaped at him. Then a widening and excited look took over his face. "Really, Master Howl?!" he said, Sophie smiled. She eased up with the idea too, _If Markle's there, he'll probably be fine and Markle can keep him out of trouble._ _He really is changing_ she thought looking from master to apprentice then back.

All boys and girls that have the talent and the potential to do magic or to create magic are to be presented to the Royal Sorcerer of the King and in this case, Madame Suliman which also happens to be Howl's former master. It is Suliman who will then assign a master for the young sorcerer to be or when a wizard requests an apprentice, it is her who will determine if the Wizard's capabilities and knowledge of the craft is enough to be a 'Master' of a new wizard or witch to be and must present his or her chosen apprentice. There are wizard who are proud and conceited that they do not go through the process and take up an apprentice to their own liking. Thus, these apprentices are sought out to be illegitimate wizards or witch and are always considered and branded, bad. These apprentices do eventually turn out bad due to lack of knowledge and disciplined tutelage.

Howl was one of those wizards and the witch of the waste was one of those apprentices.

Markle knew this but never questioned his master. He had loved and respected Howl ever since he started to live with him. Despite his selfishness and conceited behaviour, Markle has seen in the first week of his stay at the castle the kindness and thoughtfulness Howl hid within his lost heart. He owes him his life and a lot more.

(**A/N: I am currently brewing a story of how Markle ended up in Howl's care and will post it once I have finished it, for now, let's just say that Markle really respects Howl and look up to him like his own father**)

Sophie had not pried about Markle's story on how he got to be Howl's apprentice. But she never asked questions, it really isn't in her to pry, when they feel it was the right time to tell her, then they would tell her, otherwise, she do not nose in on things she knows are personal and private, she doesn't want to go about questioning the boy either.

It was quite an unusual question for Howl to ask. It was a _question_ and not an order coming from Howl to Markle. That was something entirely new. Markle was very excited that he failed to notice it and anyway, he looks up to Howl as his father and so he never really questioned his authority even when the decisions he makes are really childish and silly at times, he will hesitate when he thinks it is absurd but in the end, he will just shrug and do what he's told.

Markle stood up from his seat, stood straight at Howl's side and then bowed quite formally "I'd be honored Master Howl" he said in a calm and clear voice. Howl in response ruffled his red hair. He looked up at him then smiled broadly. He jumped up and down and ran as Heine started chasing after him "Markle! Settle down, you've just eaten you'll get a tummy ache!" Sophie yelled at him as he stopped running and walked slowly towards Calcifer "Did you hear that Cal? I'm going to be presented at the palace by Master Howl!" he asked happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard kid, I'm not deaf!" Calcfer yelled at him as he started jumping up and down again "Markle…" Sophie's stern voice said from behind him, she was standing up already clearing the table, but he didn't seem to hear then Howl said suddenly "Markle, listen to your mother and stop jumping about!"

Markle did stop jumping and turned around to look at his master quite surprised. As everyone else did.

"I mean, Sophie, listen to Sophie." Howl said quickly blushing a bit. Sophie smiled as did Markle and Calcifer "Well, she is like your mother, isn't she?" Howl asked the boy

Markle laughed "Yeah, I guess she kinda is" then ran to Sophie to hug her by the waist

"Oh, Markle" Sophie said ruffling his already ruffled hair.

"Now, clean up, brush your teeth, change your clothes and get to bed" she said as Markle let go of her "yes, mom!" turning his back on Sophie then quickly turned back to her again and said "I mean, Sophie…" he said smiling.

Sophie laughed. "Mom's okay too Markle, now go!" Markle laughed happily and ran to the stairs "Don't run!" Sophie shouted after him as he slowed down going upstairs closely followed by Heine.

"He is such an energetic boy." Sophie said as she walked to take the dishes over the sink. Howl was still sitting by the dinner table as well as the witch of the waste. He stood up and helped the witch to transfer to the couch. Then he went back sitting by the dinner table, crossed his legs and crossed his arms to his chest. He watched as Sophie came back and wiped the table clean and he smiled. She saw him looking and smiling at her and blushed "what?" she asked and Howl just shook his head raised her eyebrows suggestively, Sophie blushed harder.

When everything was clean, Sophie helped the witch of the waste clean up and change for bed then went out leaving a small gap open on her door, she heard her already snoring in her sleep, she made sure that Calcifer had enough logs, she said her goodnight then he and Howl went upstairs, she went in Markle's bedroom, Pulling up the covers up to his chin, tucking him in and giving him a peck on the cheeks, Markle, smiling, watched her move about his room "I'm going to be presented, Sophie, Master Howl is going to present me tomorrow to Madame Suliman!" he said in an excited voice.

She tidy up his room picking up clothes, putting them on the wash basket in the hall bathroom then replacing and arranging his toys, spell books, vials and bottle of potions on his cabinet, drawers and work table "Yes, Markle. I'm very happy for you and also, will you please look after Howl? Be sure he doesn't get himself in trouble?" She said looking at him as he nodded

"Sure thing, mom!" Sophie smiled at that as he rolled on his side still smiling. He yawned and closed his eyes to sleep. Heine turning around at the end on the bed at his feet making himself comfortable, wheezed sleepily at Sophie ten closed his eyes too to sleep. Sophie went to kiss Markle on the forehead and was about to tuck the sheets in when she was surprised by a warm kiss on her cheeks. Howl had walked in the room without a noise and she turned around at him smiling.

"Let me do that" Howl said and stepped in to tuck the sheets in on Markle then in spite of himself, he felt the urge to peck the boy a kiss on the forehead. He placed a pillow beside Markle as he did so, the boy smiled and reached for the pillow hugging it tightly. Sophie drew back at the end of the bed and ruffled Heine's fur, the dog sleepily raised his head slowly then went back to sleep.

Sophie chuckled at Howl seeing the affection Howl was giving to the boy. Howl slowly turned around to see Sophie smiling then held her by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Leave a gap on the door" Sophie whispered to him softly. Howl did as he was told.

Sophie was about to make her way to her bedroom when Howl caught her hand and she looked at him inquiringly.

"You're going the wrong way, Love" he said with a mischievous smile. He pulled her towards his bedroom, opened the door and in they went.

Sophie blushing all the way. "This will be your room now" he said, then stepped a few feet away from her and went to the middle of the room, he calmed himself then chanted a spell with a wave of his hands then the room sort of grew a bit bigger as Sophie's wardrobe cabinet appeared right beside his own and her dresser just across the bed by the wall on the other side across the door. The room was bigger and much more spacious, Howl's trinkets and toys are still scattered about the walls and ceilings but that was really what she loved about his room. She stared open-mouthed and was amazed and will always be amazed whenever Howl does magic. She clapped her hands to her mouth and ran to Howl to hug him

"Thank you, Howl" she said smiling.

Howl quite pleased with himself, planted a kiss on her lips "You can use _our_ bathroom and the one outside the hall will solely be for Markle and future…err…" he trailed off and blushed a bit "Your toiletries are in the bathroom on the other side of the wall, you'll see them when you go in." then led her to the bathroom and opened the door slowly as if presenting it to her, the place was still stained with drops of potions and the floor was still soaked with water, he redden a bit and moved in to block Sophie's view then waved his hands making the bathroom spotless clean, then led her in. Sophie chuckled and proceeded inside.

"Are you sure you want me to go in first?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Howl kissed her on the forehead and went to go outside "Yep" he said and closed the door behind him leaving Sophie by herself in the large bathroom. She saw her shampoos and soap on a low shelf on the left side of the tub while on the right side were his different colored potions. There was a toilet and two sinks, their toothbrushes together in a cup in the middle of the two sinks, all of the walls, shelves, small tables, the toilet and the tub are a shade of very light blue that is almost white. There was a small window high above the wall almost reaching the ceiling. The taps and faucets are shining silver.

She turned the tap on the bath and a fast and strong gush of hot water filled the tub almost instantaneously. She then poured in fragrant oils and different kind of liquid herbs making the room smell of mint and sweet berries, a most relaxing aroma. She inhaled the scent and sighed deeply, smiling. She undressed herself and neatly placed them inside the wash basket by the door, placed a towel by the rack beside the tub and Sophie soaked in the warm bath thinking of the day she had. She tied up her silver in a clumsy bun above her hair. Making loose hair fall on her shoulders which made her look prettier.

_This is real isn't it? I am really sort of married to Howl?_ She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she opened them raising her hands to her face and looking at them. She traced with one finger the triangular mark on her hand. She followed the curvy lines of the letters of her initials and Howl's, entwined together. She held them up against her cheek then rubbed her neck closing her eyes.

Suddenly the door clicked open and in came Howl half naked. Sophie blushed as Howl took off the towel wrapped around his waist revealing a naked Howl and stepped in the bath to join Sophie.

"May I join you, dear?" which is really more of a declaration rather than that of a question for he already is sitting down across her and Sophie bent her knees to her chest to make way for him. Then he saw Howl fell into a sad state "Howl? Is something wrong?"

Howl looked at her and motioned for her to come over to him. She glided over the water carefully to prevent spilling too much of the water and rested her head on his shoulder hugging him in the process. There are no bubbles but the water was smoky white from the herbs Sophie put in earlier. It hid their naked bodies but as she moved in front of Howl, she felt his manhood pressed on her and she blushed. She hugged him by the waist and rested her head on his chest, the water nearly touching her chin.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." Howl said sadly.

"Why, whatever for?" Sophie asked concern.

"Because, I know, you deserve a much better grandeur. I just wanted you to be mine and all mine. I can't get the guilt of forcing you into that Lover's Mark. I thought it was just perfect but now…" he said trailing off

"I think that I might have made a mistake since I really didn't give you enough choice, did I?" Howl then heaved a deep sigh as Sophie's head rise and fall on his chest "I'm sorry" then he kissed the top of her head.

Sophie broke from Howl to see him face to face.

"No, Howl. Actually…" Sophie bowed her head down

"I really don't care all that much how and when I will belong to someone as long as I will belong to you. I just wanted you." Sophie brought her head back and Howl can see her beady eyes tears nearly on its way down her cheeks.

"But I sort of tricked you, didn't I?" Howl protested

"I never thought that any man would ever want to me, much less a wizard such as your self. I was just a plain girl, a hatter's daughter destined to be a hatter herself until my last breath. Then you came along and changed all that. You were a prince who rescued me from that alleyway. I never ever thought that someone as dashing as yourself would love someone as plain and as dull as me. So you see?" She said looking at Howl with round shiny eyes, tears slowly threatening to overflow, her hands on his shoulders

"I really don't care how you want me just as long as you want me, just as long as I can stay with you, even if you didn't want me, I'm willing to take the risk to be hurt just as long as I can be by your side. When you told me that You are mine, I was so happy. I was so happy that you love me too. I'm just…I'm just really happy that we can be together." And the tears she was trying hard not to let flow made its way out her eyes pouring down her cheeks. "I'm happy that I belong to someone and that someone belongs to me…" blushing and bowing her head.

Howl wiped away her tears and cupped her face. "You were never plain and simple Sophie. In my eyes, you weren't ever. And dull? When did you come up with that?" Howl said laughing softly. "My life when you came, have never been more hectic than it is now. Never been more exciting as it is now, ask Markle, he'll tell you what _dull_ really is" he kissed her on the lips then smiled looked up on the ceiling as if trying to remember something "That night when you yelled at me and Calcifer to look for you, I think that was when I had already been yours" he said and looked at her with a soft smile

Sophie laughed in between sobs then went back to hugging him, resting her head on his naked smooth muscular chest. Howl laughed with her as well.

Then he fell silent and said, "but I'm sorry that I tricked you into that spell…it's just that…" he thank heaven that Sophie was resting her head on his chest and therefore will not see him blushing

"It's just that I really wanted to have you…All these months of being so close to you, kissing you…I wanted more…but I never wanted to take advantage of you until I know that you want it too and that everything is proper between us." He finished kissing the top of her head and inhaling the smell of sweet berry mints.

Sophie's heart felt like exploding. She just never thought that Howl cared so much about her. He loves her and he respects her.

She raised from her position, looked at Howl holding held his cheek and said with all the sweetness and gratitude she can muster "Thank you, Howl" then kissed him passionately and wrapped her hands by the neck placing herself on his lap as her breasts pressed on in his bare chest.

Howl responded with a much deeper and more intense kiss. His hand traveled on her back as gliding his strong hands on her smooth skin. He cupped one of her breasts and started to massage it gently. She gave a soft gasp but was muffled by Howl's deepening kiss on her mouth. She moaned and pressed harder on his body. When they broke free for air, he looked at her savoring the beauty before him as Sophie gives her a soft smile that will be etched on his mind forever, her face wet and strands of her hair sticking to her neck and cheeks for being wet by the water. He held her neck and motioned for her towards him and they kissed again. They slowly floated in a standing position, then above the bath, the door opening by itself, the two still tight in each others arms, floated to the bed and Howl, supporting Sophie as he laid her down the bed untangling the knot of hair on top of her head making her silver head flow softly across the pillow.

Then he traveled his kiss from her lips, kissing her cheeks, then her neck down to her shoulder blades then to her navel then to her breasts and her pert nipple. She moaned softly at the touch of his lips to her breast. Howl started sucking her breast and then massaging the other one. His kisses traveled down her tummy then down to her hips, then to her thighs and back again at the top of her womanhood. She was moaning softly and so seductively that Howl started to get hard.

Howl parted her legs and brought her knees up then proceeded to kissing her bud. She cried a little at the touch of Howl's lips kissing her bud then cried a little more but trying to stifle it when he started to lick it with his tongue slowly. She grabbed the sheets of the bed crumpling it unable to scream from such sudden rush of wondrous feeling lest Markle wakes up as Howl went faster and faster on licking and sucking her bud. She arched her back and felt that all her senses were focused on the rush of pleasure. "Howl….!" She screamed in a stifle rasp.

Howl licked her for the last time then came up and saw Sophie, head on the side showing her long neckline, inviting and moaning while biting her lip. He moved forward to her as she reached for him and hug him and positioned himself on top of her, his hardness very evident and he was having a hard time controlling his body that he was shaking a bit.

"That was so wonderful, Howl" Sophie said kissing and hugging him then she felt him shaking a bit. "Howl, what's wrong?" Sophie said focusing herself and looked at Howl's face biting his lips. "N-nothing, love…" then a moan escaped him as Sophie's hand traveled absent-mindedly to touch his erectness. The touch of her skin was like ice on his skin. Sophie felt his hardness pressed against one of her thighs to his hips all the while holding his manhood that Howl grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away. A cry escaped Howl and hugged her tightly burying his face on the pillow gritting his teeth. "_Sophie…please….don't do that"_ Howl said in a muffled voice.

Sophie didn't listen and instead of pulling her hands away, guided his manhood towards her opening, Howl raised his head and looked at her "But you're still sore, love…" he said with a look of concern on his face. Sophie closed her eyes shook her head, "It's alright, Howl" Howl still not convinced, "I don't want to hurt you, Sophie" Sophie opened her eyes then smiled at him "You won't" then she pressed her body against his. Moving it upward and as slowly as he could, Howl entered her all the while sending shivers on his spine. She was so slick and the tightness engulfed him making him cry in too much pleasure, he bit his lower lip to stile his screams and supporting his body on top of her with his elbows so as not to crush her.

Howl tried to be as gentle as possible for he knows that Sophie was still a bit sore from their earlier lovemaking. But he soon found out that moving slowly in and out of her is too much pleasurable that he feels that he'll make himself insane from too much pleasure, still, not wanting to hurt Sophie, he moved slowly and gently in and out of her.

She welcomed the pang of pain for she was indeed still sore and this time was more painful than the one earlier but the feeling of Howl inside her again made her cry more out of satisfaction than of pain. He feels so good, he moved gently and slowly and Sophie went and thrust her hips a bit more quicker and hearing Howl stifle his gasps made Sophie smiled and gradually continued to thrust her hips faster. She yielded in the pain and pleasure Howl was giving her.

It was so wonderful to be inside her, she's so tight and so wet and her moan and soft cries added up to his excitement and pleasure. "Faster Howl, or I'll go insane…" Sophie said softly pulling him for a kiss and so he made a faster pace that Sophie quickly adapted. "Aaahhh…Howl…faster…please…" he thrust in harder as Sophie pushed her hips harder on him. He closed in on top of her and made his movement faster thrusting harder inside her at the same time. "Howl…" her grip tightens on his waist. She can feel the familiar rush of delight "Uhh…Sophie…Sophie….Uhhh…" he thrust in harder inside her. He hugged her tightly as he buried his face on the pillow as she buried her face on his shoulder so as to stifle their screams of pleasure.

Howl felt like all his systems are shutting down and bit hard on the soft pillow trying his best not to scream grabbing the pillow as hard as he could holding his breath and pushed in himself hard one last time inside Sophie.

Sophie bit her lips as hard as she could until blood tingled at the side of her mouth, shutting her eyes tight, one hand digging on Howl's back while the other grabbing tight to the sheets as he pushed hard inside her.

They exploded at the same time and Sophie felt all Howl's seeds warming inside her stomach as they both let out their breath and inhaled the sweet smell of each other.

They both couldn't move. Howl managed to fall on his side so he will not crush Sophie but he pulled her with her as they fell facing each other and Howl not bothering to pull himself out of Sophie. Howl opened his eyes as he and Sophie breathed heavily as though they have ran for miles and was just catching their breaths. He smiled and Sophie opened her eyes and seeing the adorable smile of Howl, she smiled too. They pulled each other closer and soaked themselves in each other's presence and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N : err...i know, i'm having too much lemon in consecutive chapters, next chapters might not have any, depending on my mood . **

**and also, please review, flames are welcome too, just don't dig out a grave for me, okay? **

**I'm working on the next chapter, just having a few bumps, I already have the ending which is saying something since I can never end any story I write.**

**Thank you.**

**I**** edited it a bit, but not all cuz when I got to the lemon part, I err--anyway, that's the only part I havent edited. R and R please and thank you!**

* * *


End file.
